John Barbour
John Barbour (?1320 - 13 March 1395) was a Scottish poet. the first major named literary figure to write in Scots. Life Overview Of Barbour's youth nothing is certainly known, but it is believed that he was born near Aberdeen, and studied at Oxford and Paris. He entered the Church, and rose to ecclesiastical preferment and Royal favour. He is known to have been Archdeacon of Aberdeen in 1357, when, and again in 1364, he went with some young scholars to Oxford, and he also held various civil offices in connection with the exchequer and the King's household. His principal poem, The Bruce, was in progress in 1376. It consists of 14,000 octosyllabic lines, and celebrates the praises of Robert the Bruce and James Douglas, the flowers of Scottish chivalry. This poem is almost the sole authority on the history it deals with, but is much more than a rhyming chronicle; it contains many fine descriptive passages, and sings the praises of freedom. Its style is somewhat bald and severe. Other poems ascribed to Barbour are The Legend of Troy and Legends of the Saints, probably translations.John William Cousin, "Barbour, John," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 24. Web, Dec. 9, 2017. Barbour was latterly Archdeacon of the Kirk of St Machar in Aberdeen. But though he was a man of the church, his surviving writing is strongly secular in both tone and themes. His principal patron was Robert II, and evidence of his promotion and movements before Robert Stewart came to power as king tend to suggest that Barbour acted politically on the future king's behalf.A.A.M.Duncan (ed.), The Bruce Canongate Classics, 1999 edition. "Introduction", pp.2-3 He probably died in Aberdeen. Early life The date of Barbour's birth is conjectural, but his death, on 13 March 1395, is proved by an entry in the obit book of the cathedral, the cessation in that year of a pension conferred on him by Robert II, and other documentary evidence.Mackay, 153. Nothing is known of his earlier history, and his name derived from a common trade renders the conjectures hazardous which have found for him a parentage in north, midland, and south Scotland. In all likelihood he was an Aberdonian, and minute observers have even detected peculiarities of that dialect in his poems. In 1357 he appears as archdeacon of Aberdeen in a safe-conduct by Edward III to him and 3 scholars going to study at Oxford; and in the same year he was named one of the proxies of the Bishop of Aberdeen in the council which met at Edinburgh to provide for the ransom of David II. Similar safe-conducts in 1364 (when he was accompanied by 4 horsemen on his way to Oxford or elsewhere, as he might think proper), in 1365 (when he had leave to travel through England to St. Denis with 6 horsemen), and in 1368 (with 2 valets and 2 horses to the other dominions of the king in the direction of France), show that in all probability he pursued his studies and superintended those of others, both at Oxford and Paris. Royal service In 1372 he was one of the auditors of exchequer, and in the following year clerk for the audit of the household of the king. In 1375, as he himself records, he composed the poem of the ‘Brus,’ by which he is best known, as it at once became a national epic, celebrating in short and pithy lines, easy to remember, the story of the war of independence and the deeds of King Robert of Scotland That hardy was of hert and hand And Schir James of Douglas That in his tyme sa worthy was.Mackay, 154. He was again auditor of exchequer in 1382 and 1384, and in 1388 he received a pension for life of 10 pounds from the customs of Aberdeen. It has been conjectured that this may have been a return for a poem, now lost, on the genealogy of the Stuarts, to which Wyntoun refers — The Stewartis oryginale The Archdekyne has treted hale In metyr fayre. (Chronykil, viii. 7, 143.) Another passage of the same author mentions that the genealogy was traced from Dardane, Lord de Frygya, ...... Tyl Robert our secound kying That Scotland had in governyng. (ii. 1, 130.) In 1380, 15 years before his own death, Barbour mortified his pension of twenty shillings in favour of the cathedral for a mass to be said on his anniversary on behalf of his soul and those of his parents. There are frequent notices of Barbour as a witness to deeds in the Register of Aberdeen down to 1392. The payment of his life pension ceased in 1395, and in 1398 he is referred to as deceased in an inquest as to certain lands, the ward of which had been conferred on him by Robert II. This document confirms the date of his death as being in 1395 by the statement that the ward had been held by Alexander Abercromby for rather more than 2 years and a half since the date of the archdeacon's death. Such are the facts known to us of the life of Barbour, few in number, but sufficient to represent the career of a learned and busy, pious and prosperous ecclesiastic.Mackay, 155. Writing His poems add scarcely any personal details except those already noted, but their spirit reveals a character in keeping with his external circumstances. They are frank and simple expressions of the early style of narrative poetry, free from all effort of laboured art, sometimes tedious from their minuteness of detail, but at other times charming from their naturalness, and occasionally striking a deep note of national or human feeling. His imagination required facts or legends to stimulate it. He is not a creative poet. It is only on rare occasions that he indulges even in the graces of composition sometimes thought inseparable from poetry. To one of these, his description of spring, the reader is referred as representing his verse at its best; but to compare it, as has been done, with the melodious ease of Chaucer's rhythm is too severe a trial. ''The Brus'' The ‘Brus’ was in great part copied by Wyntoun, and the main facts, which Barbour may easily have derived from eye-witnesses, one of whom, Sir Alan Cathcart, he names, may be relied on; although, by an inexplicable blunder, he has confounded his hero with his grandfather, the competitor of Baliol for the crown before Edward I at Norham. The aim of true history and the pleasure it gives have seldom been better described than in the prologue of this poem:— Storyis to red ar delitabill, Suppos that tha be nocht but fabill. Than suld storyis that suthfast wer And tha wer said on gud maner Haf doubill plesans in herying: The fyrst plesans is the carping, And the tothir the suthfastnes That schawis the thing rycht as it wes. The praise of the national virtue of independence, which is the moral of his poem, was the natural voice of a time when Scotland was rejoicing at its escape from the imperial schemes of the Plantagenet kings; but it deserves note that Barbour bases it on the value of personal freedom— A! fredom is a noble thing; Fredom mais man to haf liking, Fredom all solace to man giffis: He lifis at es that frely lifis and laments the position of the serfs whose emancipation had not yet come:— Schortly to say is nane can tell The sair condicioun of a threll. In other passages he shows a gentleness which recalls Chaucer, as in the anecdote of the king stopping his host to provide for the delivery of a poor woman. But his humour is far inferior. As a compensation he never trenches on the coarseness to be found not only in the English, but in a worse form in some of the later Scottish poets. His range and depth of observation are also much more limited. Instead of the comedy of human nature in the Canterbury Tales, he has given us only a drama of war with a single hero. The chief manuscripts of the Brus are those in the Advocates' Library, Edinburgh, and in St. John's College, Cambridge, both of which are transcripts by John Ramsay towards the end of the 15th century. The oldest printed edition extant is that "imprentit at Edinburgh by Robert Likprink at the expensis of Henrie Charteris, MDLXXI." This was followed by the edition of Hart in 1616, and there have been many since, of which the best are those of Dr. Jamieson, Mr. Cosmo Innes, and the Early English Text Society (edited by Skeat). Other works His other poems are almost literal translations: the Legends of the Saints from the Legenda Aurea, and the Troy book from Guido da Colonna's ‘Historia Destructionis Troiæ.’ Wyntoun says that Barbour made a genealogy of Brutus (iii. 3, 139), and some editors have supposed this to be the same work as that on the Stuarts, and have even given it the name of the Brute. But it appears more probable that the reference here is to the Legend of Troy, which Barbour, like other writers of his age, is believed to have treated in a poem, 2 fragments of which have been discovered at Cambridge and printed by the Early English Text Society. A more important discovery, due like the former to Mr. Henry Bradshaw, is the long poem on the Legends of the Saints, which, though without author's name, is proved with reasonable certainty to be Barbour's by the similarity of its meter with that of the Brus, of the dialect with the Scottish of his time, and by the inclusion in the saints whose lives are told of Ninian, the primary saint of Scotland, and Machar, a disciple of Columba, the patron saint of Aberdeen. This poem, which has now been published by Horstmann in his ‘Altenglische Legenden,’ contains an interesting notice of its author and allusions to another hitherto unknown work which, assuming it to be of proportionate length with the Legends of the Saints, would make him one of the most prolific poets of the middle ages:— Tharfor sene I ma nocht work As minister of haly Kirke For gret elde and feblenes Yet for to eschew idlenes, I hafe translatit symply Sum part as I fand in story Of Mary and hir Son Jesu. From the outline of the contents of this work which follows, it appears to have comprised the whole gospel history with the legend of the Virgin Mary's subsequent life. The Legends of the Saints contains 33,533 verses and lives of 50 saints, commencing with those of the apostles and evangelists, which are followed by various martyrs and confessors, both of the eastern and western church, taken for the most part from the ‘Legenda Aurea.’ No English saints are included, and only the 2 Scottish above mentioned — St. Machar, probably taken from the Latin life which was one of the lectures or lessons in the breviary of Aberdeen; and St. Ninian, from his life by Ailred of Rievaulx, with the addition of a few miracles wrought in the author's time at Ninian's shrine at Whithorn. One of these, whose subject was John Balormy, "a gudeman in Murrefe (i.e. Moray), born in Eglyn," of whom the author says, "I kend hym weill mony day," confirms the attribution of the poem to Barbour. But the style of verse and tone of the poem so well agree with the Brus that few persons will doubt the authorship which its German editor, as well as Mr. Bradshaw, assumes as certain. From the expressions as to his age and infirmity a date between 1380 and 1390 has been assigned to it. The German edition of the Legends of the Saints claims for that poem a superiority over the Brus in form and skill in composition, but this seems the partiality of an editor. There is little in this respect to choose between them, and the interest of the historical surpasses that of the legendary poem. The only manuscripts of the fragments on the Trojan war are appended to 2 manuscripts of Lydgate's poem on the same subject, in the Bodleian and the Cambridge University libraries. They have been printed by the Early English Text Society.Mackay, 156. The Legends of the Saints exists only in a single manuscript in the Cambridge Library. The "Legend of St. Machar" was printed from it by Horstmann in his Altenglische Legenden, neue Folge, Heilbronn, 1881, and the remainder, along with the fragments of the poem on the Trojan war, were published by the same editor at Heilbronn in 1882. Recognition In 1377 he received from Robert II a sum of 10 pounds, and next year a perpetual pension of 20 shillings, to be paid from the "king fermes" or rent of Aberdeen, with power to assign it in mortmain, which is stated in an exchequer accounts to have been a reward for The Bus. His poem "Freedom" was anthologized in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."Freedom". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. Literary importance The age in which Barbour's poems were written, and the effect of the Brus upon the character of the Scottish nation, give their author a place in literature beyond the intrinsic merit of his works, either as poetry or history. The few romances and other poems of earlier date than Barbour, whose authors are for the most part unknown, and which exist only in fragmentary form, cannot displace him from the unique position of being the father both of vernacular Scottish poetry and Scottish history. Blind Harry's Wallace is a century later; Wyntoun was a contemporary, but of a younger generation. In virtue of this position Barbour did much to fix the dialect which sprang from the Northumbrian or northern English, and was preserved by the writers who succeeded him in the form known as broad Scotch, though it is still called by Barbour and even later Scottish poets "Inglis," or by one of them "Inglis of the northern leid." His works have therefore a special linguistic interest which has attracted the notice of modern philologists. See also * List of British poets References * Wikisource, Web, Dec. 9, 2017. * Barbour's Bruce (edited by Matthew P. McDiarmid & James A. C. Stevenson). (3 volumes), Edinburgh, Scottish Text Society, 1980-5. * The Bruce: A selection (edited by Alexander Kinghorn). Edinburgh: Saltire Classics, 1960. . * - in Scots * - in Scots with Modern English annotations * - a modern English translation Notes External links ;Poems * "Freedom" * John Barbour at PoemHunter. ;About * Barbour, John Category:Scots Makars Category:14th-century Scottish writers Category:14th-century poets Category:1316 births Category:1395 deaths Category:Scots-language writers Category:People from Aberdeenshire Category:Scottish clergy Category:14th-century Roman Catholic priests Category:Scottish politicians Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:University of Paris alumni Category:Scottish poets Category:Scottish Roman Catholic priests Category:People from Aberdeen Category:Medieval Scottish writers Category:Early Scots poets Category:14th-century writers Category:Medieval literature Category:Scottish literature Category:Scots-language poets Category:Poets